


In My Arms

by littlenoone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoone/pseuds/littlenoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reassurance that Denmark is still there with Sweden, is the one thing which he treasures every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best-friend. I hope you like it ;3 
> 
> Human names are used.
> 
> This is my first time writing for this pairing so hopefully, it's not too awful or out of character..

It was initially the cold that woke him in the early morning. Berwald tiredly reached out for the blankets without opening his eyes, thinking that they may have been kicked towards the end of the bed during the night, but realized that they were already layered across him. His brow furrowed, trying to figure out why it was so chilly. The window was closed, the thin curtains covering it and he wasn't sick or at least he didn't think he was ill.

That's when he noticed what exactly was missing: the body heat of his lover. When he'd fallen asleep earlier that evening, Matthias had been nestled in his arms as close as humanly possible, just where Berwald liked him. He certainly wasn't in his arms now. Berwald, through the mist of his sleep-disoriented mind, recalled a time when he had been alone and secluded, sheltering himself away from all other contact. One person had changed all of that and made his life so much better, that single ray of sunshine that managed to break through the grey clouds surrounding him. 

Berwald gasped and bolted upright, squinting around the dark room at his surroundings which blurred out of focus. He blindly groped for his glasses off the nightstand and slipped them on, staring at the luminous numbers of the digital clock once his vision cleared. It gradually brought him back to reality along with the soft sound of someone breathing. Berwald turned and made out the shape of a body at the opposite end of the bed. He quietly reached over and when his fingers met the smooth skin of the Dane's back, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Matthias tended to move around a lot in sleep and had probably just rolled away from him sometime during the night. Nothing could describe the utter happiness and gratitude that Berwald felt, knowing that Matthias was just within his reach and that he was still there with him. With gentle movements, Berwald wrapped his arms around the other man and brought him back against his body, both of them bare. Matthias grunted in his sleep and rolled over to face Berwald, face buried into the crook of his neck. The taller blond kissed the top of his head and breathed in the lingering scent of his shampoo and the lavender soap he always used. 

Berwald's eyes slipped closed again at the satiny feel of his lover's skin against his own and the warmth that he radiated everywhere their bodies made contact. His hand strayed down to lightly stroke the small of his back, fingers pausing where each little freckle and dimple marked the skin, a small smile tugging at his lips as he remembered all of the times when he had kissed the beautiful little blemishes over and over. To his surprise, Matthias moaned lightly and pulled back to stare at him with sleep-laden eyes. 

"Why are you awake?" Matthias whispered, voice low and husky in the darkened room. "You're shaking...Did you have a bad dream?"

"No..not exactly," Berwald replied slowly, wondering if maybe the fear and the anxiety he had experienced earlier could be considered something of a bad dream. "J'st cold."

Matthias frowned slightly, noticing the crease in Berwald's brow but he didn't doubt in his reply. Over the years, he had grown to know when exactly Berwald experienced nightmares and although the Swede hated to make him worry in any way, he could never hide it for too long. They very rarely hid anything from one another nowadays. Matthias yawned and looped his arms around Berwald's broad shoulders, pushing himself forwards until their chests were pressed together. He smiled and nuzzled the tip of his nose against the other's, warm breath caressing Berwald's face with a puff of laughter. 

Berwald leaned down and kissed him softly, a wave of deep contentment and calmness consuming him completely. Matthias gave a small hum of approval and lazily tangled one hand in soft, golden locks, the other dipping low to his hips to trace small circles into his skin. A surge of heat and small pleasant tingles shot through both of their bodies and Berwald's cheeks coloured though he no longer felt the need to pull away, having grown out of his shyness after so long. Feeling far too tired to continue the matter further, Matthias kissed Berwald one last time, lips lingering for a moment. 

He pulled away enough to remove Berwald's glasses, setting them back on the nightstand and then wiggled downwards on the mattress, dragging Berwald with him who simply smiled and allowed himself to be moved into a more comfortable position on the bed and have the blankets drawn up over his body. Matthias finally settled and snuggled against the taller man, fingers curled on his chest. Berwald lightly traced patterns on his arm, lulling the Dane to sleep as he hummed quietly, an old Swedish lullaby. Matthias mumbled something that may have been "I love you", or possibly just some drowsy nonsense. Either way, it made Berwald's chest grow warm and he whispered it back, content to drift off to sleep again now that his love was safely in his arms, right where he belonged.


End file.
